Day 3: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Michelle makes has to make a hard decision whether or not to stay at CTU. Kyle Singer remains on the run from the terrorists and CTU. President Palmer deals with a problem in his re-election bid. Chase Edmunds decides to take things into his own hands, while Jack needs to break Salazar out of prison. Episode guide Previously on 24 The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm. 04:00:00 Tony Almeida is rushed out of the mall on a stretcher after being shot. At CTU, Kim Bauer and Adam Kaufman try to get through to Tony or Jack. Michelle Dessler asks what is wrong. Kim tells her that there were gunshots at the mall two minutes ago. Adam says that either Tony or Jack is down, but they are not sure. Jack talks to Michelle and tells her that Tony has been shot in the neck. Jack tells Michelle with Tony down, she is head of CTU. If she decides to go to the hospital to be with Tony, she will need to hand CTU over to someone else. Chloe O'Brian tells Michelle that the networks are overloading. Kim tells Chloe that now isn't a good time. After a few awkward moments, Michelle tells Chloe to offload files to Division. Michelle leaves for the hospital, but Adam tells her that a second call came in from Hector Salazar. She decides to stay at CTU. In the conference room, CTU is listening to the second call. It says to deliver Ramon Salazar to the Van Nuys Dam and to provide him with a full spectrum radio. The caller goes on to say that they have two hours to comply. Adam confirms that it matches the first call. Michelle says they have two hours to catch Kyle Singer. At the mall, Kyle's girlfriend, Linda, tells him that roadblocks have been put up. Kyle says to meet him in front of the east entrance. The men chasing Kyle Singer find him. Kyle runs out of the garage and jumps into Linda's car. The men chasing him get caught behind a car, giving Kyle a momentary advantage. 04:05:35 At CTU, Chase asks Kim how Tony is doing. Kim says he is on the way to a hospital. Chase asks why Michelle is still at CTU. Kim says that Michelle knows leaving CTU would set them back. Chase leaves to question Salazar at the prison. Kim asks him to run it by Michelle, but Chase refuses to. The surgeon, Dr. Linzer from Tony's hospital calls Michelle to ask for her permission to operate. Michelle consents and tells the doctor that she might not be able to make it to the hospital. 04:12:40 Wayne Palmer tells David that he is meeting with Anne Packard's ex-husband to pay him off. Wayne asks David if he has changed his mind. President Palmer says that he has never given into blackmail. Wayne explains that giving this guy a little money will make life easier for everyone. President Palmer receives a call from Jack Bauer. David says that it is not a choice at all. He will not release Ramon Salazar. He does not negotiate with terrorists. If he was to release Salazar, he would be declaring open season on the American people. Palmer calls for a conference call with CDC and Health Services. 04:15:09 Linda asks Kyle where they are going. He says he needs to get out of town and figure everything out. He tells Linda that he doesn't think it was drugs. He thinks they used him to bring some weird disease into the country. Linda tells Kyle to pull over. She says he can take the car and the money. If he has some disease, she doesn't want it. The men chasing Kyle find him. They grab Kyle and Linda and put them in a truck. Michelle is talking to David Palmer. Saying that the quarantine zone is a two mile radius where Kyle Singer was last seen—the mall. Nicole Duncan tells President Palmer that they are ready to start screening people. She says they can lower the casualty estimate to 60,000 to 90,000 people, which, while better, stills bothers Palmer. Palmer receives an urgent call from Jack Bauer. Jack asks if the line is secure. Jack offers another option. One that will protect the governments policy, and stop the virus from being released. Jack says that Ramon Salazar would be broken out of prison. The public and other terrorist groups would see it as a prison break. Palmer asks who would do it. Jack says that he would. He has access to the prison and prisoner. Palmer tells Jack that he would be a fugitive to his country. Jack says it will be his final assignment. Jack says that if Palmer says nothing, he will take it as a go for this mission…Palmer remains quiet. Jack finishes the call by simply saying, "Good luck, Mr. President." 04:24:57 Wayne Palmer is on his way to pay off Anne Packard's ex-husband. Anne stops Wayne and asks what he is doing. He responds by saying it is government business. Anne asks if it has anything to do with her ex-husband. At CTU, Michelle calls the hospital to see if Tony had gone into surgery yet and to tell the doctor that Tony is allergic to Penicillin. The nurse says that he has gone into surgery, and the doctor has his file. Chloe comes down to Michelle to apologize for her insensitivity earlier. Chloe tells Gael Ortega to be careful how he talks to Michelle. Gael's phone rings. Chloe asks why he has a personal cell. He says it's for interagency use. Gael answers the phone; it's Hector Salazar. He asks if they are letting his brother go or not. Gael says he will call back if he hears something. Hector then realizes that one of his guns is missing. Hector, with his gun drawn, opens the door to find that it was Sergio that took the gun. Hector lets Sergio shoot it. Sergio shoots the vase impressing Hector. After hearing the gunshot, Claudia Hernandez runs out and takes the gun from Sergio. Hector says that he needs to become a man. Claudia points the gun at Hector. Hector tells her to shoot him. He points to his forehead and tells her to pull the trigger. Claudia throws the gun down and walks out of the room. 04:30:34 The two men bring Kyle Singer and Linda to a warehouse. A man in a full bio suit puts them in a large containment cell. The man in the bio suit hoses of the two men that brought Kyle and Linda there. Anne goes to talk to David about her ex-husband, Ted. She says she got the feeling that David is paying Ted to keep quiet. David tells Anne that he must do it to stay in office. He tells her that sometimes you have to make compromises. In the garage, Wayne is ready to meet with Ted Packard. He gets a call from David, who tells him to walk away. Wayne tries to talk him out of it, but it is David's decision and he insists. Wayne drives right past Ted, leaving him alone in the garage. 04:39:32 Gael, Adam, and Chloe meet with Michelle in an upstairs office. They tell her that the can take over for her while she is at the hospital waiting for Tony. Michelle insists she is fine. As Adam and Chloe leave the room, Gael stops Michelle. He tells her that the place shouldn't be ran by committee. He asks for her to put him in charge. She says she can't, not with a bio threat. Jack calls Kim at CTU. He needs her to do something for him. He asks her to make a prisoner transfer document for Ramon Salazar. He explains to Kim that it has been given priority clearance and CTU isn't supposed to know. He apologizes to Kim for over protecting her earlier today. He asks Kim if he can talk to Chase. Kim tells him that he went to the prison to interrogate Salazar. Jack calls Chase and tells him to go back to CTU. Chase refuses and heads to the prison, hanging up on him and leaving Jack angry. At the prison, Chase tells Warden Mitchell that he needs to see Salazar. The warden won't let him without full paperwork. Chase goes on to tell him that Hector Salazar is behind a major terrorist threat. He needs to go 1-on-1 with him right now. Chase tells Mitchell to turn off the cameras where Salazar is. Chase gives Salazar a jab then a right hook. 04:50:55 Chase continues to beat up Salazar. Jack shows up. They decide to team up on Salazar to get some info. Chase goes to get Salazar out of his cell, but from behind Jack puts Chase in a chokehold and knocks him out. Ramon asks if he's here to kill him. Jack says he'd love to, but can't. Jack tells Ramon if he plays it cool, he will walk out with him right now. Ramon and Jack put Chase in the cell. Wayne asks Anne how he would feel if he loses this election because of her. She says it isn't likely. Wayne says at least Sherry Palmer knew the game and he won't stand by and let Anne ruin David's campaign. Chase wakes up in Salazar's cell, gagged and tied up. Jack tells Salazar if he wants to get out, to keep his mouth shut. When Jack goes to leave, a nearby guard tells him that the warden wants to see him first. Warden Mitchell arrives and tells Jack that he received yesterday's code on the transfer order. Jack talks him into letting them go. After Jack leaves, the warden has the guard turn the cameras back on, but realizes the angle on Ramon's cell has been altered. Jack picks up his gun and his badge. Mitchell finds Chase tied up. Chase confirms to Mitchell that Jack had been lying. While another guard checks Jack out, an alarm sounds. Jack knocks out a guard and runs back into the prison. Jack gets into Central Command and orders the guard to open all of the cells. All the prisoners begin to emerge from their cells. Split Screen: The inmates begin to savagely beat a prison guard. Backstage, President Palmer reviews the gameplan with Wayne and Anne. Michelle sits at her desk, head in her hands. Kyle and Linda wait in their containment unit. Chase leads Warden Mitchell and his men down the hall. Chase readies a shotgun. In another part of the prison, Jack and Salazar take cover while a group of inmates rush past. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Memorable quotes * David Palmer: I don't negotiate with terrorists, Jack. I ''won't negotiate with terrorists.'' * Jack Bauer: Get back to CTU now! * Chase Edmunds: And do what, some filing, maybe some dusting around the office? * Ramon Salazar: Are you going to kill me now Jack? * David Palmer: Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. * Jack Bauer: Sir, if you don't say anything, I will take that as a go for this mission. (Palmer is silent.) Good luck, Mr. President. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer * Andrea Thompson as Dr. Nicole Duncan * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Kevin Chapman as Warden Mitchell * Agnes Bruckner as Linda * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Andy Umberger as Dr. Linzer * David Labiosa as David Gomez Co-starring * Steve Heinze as Prison Guard * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio Uncredited * Conor O'Farrell as Ted Packard Day 304 304 304